Wild Girl!
by Alatariel Tasartir
Summary: An 18 yrs old girl named Jaleen is a gangster from Earth who never learned how to love. Her life is full RIVALRY, SEX, DRINKING, more wild things! Until she got sucked up in M.E. and met our favourite elf!! R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: All about gangs...  
  
I do not own LOTR though it will be my pleasure...only Jaleen, Marilou, Camille, Stacey Hayley, Tina, Mark, Jasper, Dave, Nicky and Darylle---the rest except Jaleen will be gone later on the story. Hope you enjoy!  
  
My first fanfic story so plz be nice to me...if there's another story like this, i did not copy you....im sorry i didn't know....anyways on with the story...  
  
~Jaleen's Point of View~  
  
For the better part of my childhood, my professional aspirations were simple--I wanted to be an intergalactic princess. I didn't care much about ruling hordes of space people. Mostly I wanted to wear the cape and the sexy boots and carry a cool weapon.  
  
As it happens, the princess thing didn't work out for me, so I went to highschool and during my middle years I ended up joining a gang. And I mean a totally, dangerous, deadly gang! It wasn't really that hard to get in. Well, only from my opinion because my girlfriends did a lot of shitty things in order to be a member and compare it to what I did, I did nothing.  
  
But before they walked away thinking I'm such a bitch, I told them the reasons. Let's put it this way, it's all about the looks, baby. It's true, though. I got in because of my looks. It's that simple. Luckily, Mark thinks I'm slender and absolutely gorgeous. Speaking of Mark, he's one of the leaders in our gang. Many people says he fell in love with me so he asked me to be with me and he said he wouldn't take no for an answer. He such a bastard! So, I thought to myself, sure why not, I'm in for any adventure! Right now, I regret saying that. I would give anything to get back to my boring life. *sigh*  
  
~Normal Point of View~  
  
At a club in Vancouver Canada, several guys are impatiently waiting for some people...  
  
"Where the hell are they?!" a guy named Nicky yelled to himself.  
  
"Take a chill pill , man!" Darylle said. "They'll be here. Y'all know how girls are."  
  
"If something happens to them, I swear to God, I'll ki---" Nicky said.  
  
"Did ya try calling their cell phone, dude?" Darylle said as he cut him off.  
  
"Duh! It's fucking off!" Nicky said and cursed again.  
  
" So are we gona go or what?" Jasper asked while taking a drink of vodka.  
  
"Not 'till the girls are here." Darylle answered.  
  
"Shit! Here comes Mark and Dave. They ain't going to like this." Nicky said.  
  
"Sup, dogs?" Mark asked the three guys who are just sitting and drinking as he and Dave approached them.  
  
"It's all good, boss. Just one problem, the girls aren't here yet." Nicky explained not trying to choke. "We also tried calling their cell phone but it was off."  
  
"Straighten up, G! Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Jasper said to Nicky.  
  
"What the fuck do you know? All you know is drinking!" Nicky said then burst out laughing.  
  
"Damn it!" Mark cursed as he looked at his watch. "Don't they know it's dangerous at a time like this?! There's a lot of gangster fights!"  
  
"It's all good, boss. Look, here they come!" Darylle said as the five girls approached them.  
  
"Sup, y'all?!" Marilou yelled to the five guys who's looking like they're about to kill them. Beside Marilou stood Jaleen, Camille, Stacey, and Hayley.  
  
"Sup, yourself!" Nicky said as Marilou approached him."Where were you?"  
  
"Damn, Nicky!" Marilou said. "We just went shopping."  
  
"Shopping?!" Nicky yelled at her again and was about to choke her when...  
  
"Hey, Nicky! Calm your dick down! We all know you just can't wait to have sex with your girl!" Jaleen pointed out and looked at Marilou while the others laugh at Jaleen's statement.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Mark turned to the girls. "It's very dangerous this days now. And turn on your fucking cell phone."he said casually.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Jaleen said sarcastically. "Remember I'm 18! I can take care of myself!" As she said this, Mark put his arm around her slender waist and pulled her closer.  
  
~Jaleen's Point of View~  
  
"Missed me already, baby?" I said with my cutest voice. He pulled me closer and placed a soft kiss on my neck, then he went and played with my tongue. I kissed him back playfully.  
  
"Get a room, guyz!" Camille told us.  
  
"What about us? Can we get a room as well?" Darylle said and winked at her.  
  
"Desperate?" Camille said."Poor, baby. You just have to wait."  
  
"You guyz me and Stacey are gona go dancing, aight?" Hayley told us.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Jasper  
  
"Me, too!" Dave said  
  
"For sure, we need partners!" said Stacey grinning and they left with the guyz.  
  
"So where's the whole gang?" I asked Mark as I sat on his lap.  
  
"They're at the house." Mark answered while carressing my hips."We better go and meet up with the gang." Mark continued while getting up from the couch.  
  
"Umm...ok. I'll get the girls step out that dance platform." I said and left.  
  
~Normal Point of View~  
  
In the house, a very loud rap music is on, several guys and gals are drinking and some are making out when...  
  
"Hey! Hey! Party's over, kids!" Mark announced as he got in the house. "Time to talk about business now. Darylle, gather up the guyz." Mark ordered then told Jaleen, "I'll deal with you later." and he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Jaleen suddenly felt hot all of a sudden. She knew she was blushing.  
  
The girls left the guyz to talk about shit. Some gals went clubbing, or smoking, or just went to chill out. But Jaleen and her friends just went to her room to talk about shit as well.  
  
In Jaleen's room a girl named Tina stuck her head and said, "You guyz want to watch a movie with me?" she asked  
  
"What movie are you watching?" Camille asked  
  
"What else?! The hottest movie ever, LORD OF THE RINGS!!!" Tina answered excitedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I wana come. Legolas is so hot! I mean Orlando Bloom!" Hayley said.  
  
"I know he's such a sweetie!" Tina squealed. Jaleen rolled her eyes as she remembered the first movie that she watched with her friends. Man! She was snoring at the theatre.  
  
"Is it the second one?" asked Jaleen. "Could they make a better movie?"  
  
"Aw..come on, Jaleen. It wasn't that bad! Im gona go with you Tina. Im eager to see this second one. It better be good!" Hayley said as she gave Jaleen a dirty look.  
  
"Sorry, guyz. It's just not my kinda type of movie. You guyz have fun!" Jaleen apologise.  
  
"Apology accepted, Jaleen. We'll have fun, right, Tina?" Hayley smiled brightly.  
  
"Yeah! Bye, gals!" Tina said as she started for the door with Hayley. Four gals waved them goodbye and they started talking about girl stuff. A couple of hours went by when they all felt sleepy. The girls left Jaleen's room to get some some sleep. When her friends left her, Jaleen stripped off her clothes to put her nightgown on when suddenly Mark came bursting through the door without knocking.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Jaleen cursed while clutching her hands to her breasts as if covering it. "Nice timing, Mark. You faggot! You scared me to death!" Jaleen continued while Mark stared at her beautiful body.  
  
"Sorry, baby. Won't do it again." Mark said grinning at her.  
  
Jaleen felt Mark's arms around her and he picked her up and placed her slowly on the bed. Jaleen closed her eyes as she felt Mark's body on top of her. She moaned as he sucked her hard aching nipple. Jaleen opened her eyes as he kissed her slowly moving in her, his penetration opened up her doors of pleasure that she never knew existed and she began to move her hips against him wanting to feel all his manliness. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her to him, he moved n ways that gave her absolute pleasure "ooh god, ohh" Jaleen moaned holding unto him as his thrusting became faster, swifter as if he was trying to devour her. Everything around them seemed to blur as raging sensations raced through her, she didn't even realize when her natural instincts kicked in and she started to move with him in perfect harmony. They did it twice that night and Jaleen fell asleep peacefully in his arms.  
  
~Jaleen Point of View~  
  
When we finished, I felt satisfied. Very satisfied. as I slept, I felt the whole house shake. I thought I was only dreaming. I can't even open my eyes because I'm too tired. when morning came, I opened one eyes but I was blinded by the sun. It seems like I was outside. When I moved my arms to get a look at the time, I felt grass and leaves. By this, I got up as fast as I could finding myself with my blanket. I wrapped it around with my blanket. I wrapped it around my trembling body and looked around my surroundings that I thought was my bedroom.  
  
'Holy shit!' I said to myself 'Why am i in a forest?'  
  
"Umm..hello? Anyone here? Mark! Don't you play any tricks on me cuz it'll be over between us! You hear me?!" I yelled to basicly to nobody as I cover my naked body with my blanket. I think I've walked for more than an hour when I realize I'm walking in circles. Finally, I got tired and sat behind a tree and cursed when I felt a sharp, pointed, steel on my neck. I froze. The person ordered me to turn aound fiercely and I slowly did. 'Fuck!' I thought in my head as I look at him. The person has a long blonde hair, has little braids that is tied at his rear. And he's fucking ears! It's not anything normal, it's pointed at the end. What is this, mental forest?! Good thing his eyes doesn't scare me. It's baby blue color but right now it look like it wants to kill me. So I did the casual thing, I screamed at the top of my lungs!  
  
So, what do you guyz think? Look at that lovely button. Press that beautiful button. You wana press that button! Plz. review. 


	2. Pretty Boy

I don't own LOTR, only Jaleen and some other characters that will come up later on.  
  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story! For ppl who freaked out when they read my story: didn't you guyz see the word SEX on my summary. For crying out loud, I actually thought you guyz can't read. Im really sorry if I didn't put it in rated. Now it's rated, happy? Well, here goes chapter two....  
  
Chapter 2: Pretty boy  
  
~Legolas POV~  
  
I woke up with the sun shinning brightly upon my face. I looked around and saw Seremela, my personal servant standing beside the bed with a tray of food. I smiled at this. She never missed serving me a meal as long as I can remember. She's like a mother to me.  
  
"Quel amrun good morning, my young prince." she said as she settled the tray on the table beside me.  
  
"Good morning, Seremela." I said and yawn.  
  
"Still sleepy, are we?"asked Seremela softly. She approached me with my garments on her hands and I tooked them and went to the comfort room where I get dress. After I finished, Seremela mentioned me to sit down to eat my breakfast and I did what I was told.  
  
"Your father wants to see you after your meal, my dear." she said while fixing my bed.  
  
"Amin tira. I see I will see him as soon as Im done." I said as I drank my drink. As soon as Im finished, I ran out my bedroom door leaving Seremela to clean my room. I went down the halls of the Mirkwood palace, directly going to my father's chamber. As I reached the door, I knocked on it.  
  
"You may enter." came my father's reply. I opened the door and went inside. There I found my father sitting on his chair, reading a letter. He looked up then stood up when he saw it was me.  
  
"What is it, Ada?" I asked him while he approached me.  
  
"My dear son, I have got a letter from Rivendell." he started. "Lord Elrond has invited me to a special important meeting that would be held in Rivendell. Do not fret, young one it is actually a happy occasion. Remember the ring is destroyed, it is your turn to rest now."  
  
"Oh, alright then. Would you like me to accompany you, father?" I asked. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"No, nothing of that sort. I wanted you to take my role for two weeks." he said.  
  
"Me, ada?" I said in awe. "But--"  
  
"Yes, you. You will be a great king for two weeks, my son!" he said in a chuckle while he interupt me.  
  
"When do you leave?" I asked.  
  
"The day after tomorrow. Is that enough time for you to gather up your witts?" my father said as he shoved me out the door and I swear I heard him laughing. After my conversation with my father, I'm truly baffled of what he said. Me? King? To get my mind out of this, I went back to my room and grabbed my bow and arrow. I wanted to go and practice my archery. It always soothed me down whenever I'm tensed. Instead of following the path, I went to the forest for a short-cut then there I saw something, or someone. I used my sensitive ears to get something from this creature. I know I heard it talking but it wasn't clear enough so I went closer. I hid behind the bushes when I finally saw what it was. It's a mortal. A lady who is covered with a white blanket all over her body.  
  
'What is a mortal doing in Mirkwood forest?' I thought to myself. 'And why didn't she have any proper clothes?' Finally, she settled down and leaned on a tree. I got up from my hiding place and clutched my arrow to my bow, slowly going to her direction. As soon as I reached my target, I heard her whimpered.  
  
"Do not move or I will shoot you! Turn around!" I ordered and she did what she was told. As she turned around, two brown almond eyes meet mine. She's scared. I can see it in her eyes. Before I could put my bow down, she did something I could never handle.  
  
"Aaaggghhhhhh!!!!!!!" she screamed as if she was attacked by a handful of orcs. I dropped my bow down as quickly as I can and tried to soothe her down.  
  
"My lady, what's wrong?" I said, trying to approach her slowly. I saw her clutched the blanket to her chest tightly. Tears sprang to her face as if it would never stop. I don't know what I did wrong. As I come closer, she screams louder. I swear her cry can be heard in the Land of Mordor. When I can't hold it any longer, I approached her ignoring her screams. I placed one of my hand behind her head, brushing her goldish-brown hair with my fingers and one around her waist, calming her down. I hugged her with comfort which she really needed at the time. She seemed to be shock of my doings so when she calmed down, I slowly let her free. She looked at me with confuse eyes and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Im Legolas. Mani naa essa en lle? What's your name?" I asked and I didn't get any reply.  
  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" I tried asking again and there I met her confuse eyes.  
  
"Do you speak the common tongue?" I asked again, hoping she would understand me now.  
  
"Y-yes." she said with a croaked voice, still clutching her chest with the blanket.  
  
"Are you well now, my lady?" I said, noticing she kept her distance from me. She gave me a slow nod so I introduced myself again, "My name is Legolas. What's your's?"  
  
"Jaleen." she said as she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're in the Land of Mirkwood, ruled by King Thranduil." I announced and saw the shock in her face.  
  
"M-mirkwood? King? What's next, the Queen? or the beautiful princess?" she said, chuckling.  
  
"There is no queen or princess but there is a prince." I said quietly, wondering what she's going to say next. Instead, her face went pale.  
  
"What are you saying?"she started. "Is this a joke or what?"  
  
"No, I do not joke around with you." I said confused.  
  
"Ok, that's it! Tell me who are you working for, pretty boy!" she yelled at me."Who told you to play a prank on me?!"  
  
"I don't understand." I said. "I think you should see my father. He might be able to help you." She sighed loudly. I can see that she's really tired. She sat down and leaned on the tree she was leaning unto a while ago.  
  
"I'm really going crazy, aren't I, Legolas?" she said as she looked at me. I stared at her eyes trying to find answers but instead I found wildness, sadness more things I can't explain. I tried to lock my eyes on her but she turned away. "I don't even know where I am, I don't even know what you are, I don't even know who I am. Fuck, I'm so screwed!" she said as she stood up. Never I heard a lady speak such things!  
  
"Jaleen, my father can help you." I said softly. "Please take my hand and I will lead you there." as I said this I held out my left hand to her. She looked at me first, wondering if she could trust me then she looked at my hand. Finally, she held out her right hand and hold unto mine. She's cold! How long has she been out in the forest? I lead her way to the palace, silently. None of us are talking. When we finally got out of the forest, that's when you could see the beautiful view of Mirkwood Palace. I heard Jaleen gasp as she take in the view before her. As we got closer, I already saw some few elves watching the gate.  
  
"It's ok, Amrod. She's a friend and she's hurt. I need to see father immediately." I said. Once we got in the palace, I saw Seremela walking down the hall. She ran to me as if something had happened to me. She asked if I was well and I answered truthfully. I turned to Jaleen who is still holding my hand, looking confused of what I said to Saramela.  
  
"Jaleen this is Saramela, she is my personal servant." I said. "She will help you get cleaned up and find you a proper dress. She'll addressed you to a room so you can rest while I speak with my father. If you can trust me, you can trust her."  
  
"Ok.." was all Jaleen said. But before I turned around and leave Jaleen with Saramela, I felt Jaleen's right hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with confused eyes.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, pretty boy!" she said happily and off she goes with Saramela. 


End file.
